


30 Worlds: Megaforce, Episode XII: The Last Hope

by NeoBlisseyX



Series: 30 Worlds [12]
Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 16:35:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18253697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeoBlisseyX/pseuds/NeoBlisseyX
Summary: The Enterprise must help save the human race if they're to recover the Key from the Unaligned World of Babylon 5!





	1. Prologue

_ 30 Worlds: Megaforce, Episode XII: “The Last Hope” _

by William “Blissey” Raymer

 

 

Based on the Warner Bros. Domestic Pay-TV, Cable and Network Features series

_Babylon 5_ and _Crusade_

Created by J. Michael Straczynski

 

“Princess Scarlett” character taken from the _Sofia the First_ fanfiction series _The Scarlet Saga_

Written by _Ben10Man_ on Fanfiction.net

 

“Skips” character taken from the Cartoon Network series _Regular Show_

Created by J.G. Quintel

 

 

_Previously on_ 30 Worlds: Megaforce _..._

 

 

_The_ Enterprise _arrived in the Unaligned World of Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs on a mission to ensure the union of that world's two Key components—inventor Flint Lockwood and meteorologist Samantha “Sam” Sparks—which was threatened by an alliance of the Army of Inter-Universal Chaos and the remnants of a corporation that attempted to use one of Lockwood's inventions for evil purposes._

 

_A few days before the ceremony, the_ Enterprise _crew learned that the A.I.C. was attempting to make people think that Sam and Flint had broken things off by two doctored video log messages. But when Steve, Flint's pet monkey and best friend, proved that the messages were fakes, the crew rallied help from the citizens of Swallow Falls—human and foodimal [food-animal hybrid] alike—and drove the A.I.C. away._

 

_PROLOGUE_

 

 

Prince William, blood heir to the lost kingdom of Cinnabar, sat in his quarters aboard the _Dimensional Defense Vessel Enterprise_ and read the files on the world the _Enterprise_ was about to visit.

 

His work was interrupted by the ringing of his door chime. “Come,” William said. The doors opened, revealing Princess Sofia I—William's bride-to-be and member of the royal family of Enchancia. “Hey, Sofia,” William said.

 

“Hey there yourself, William,” Sofia said. “Another interesting one?” “Yeah,” William said. “Our biggest one yet, for the dimension's Earth is at stake.”

 

 

“How so?” Sofia asked as she sat down across from William. “E.R.I.N. will explain when we arrive. How are the Lockwoods?” William asked.

 

“I've already got them working with Zenon, Phineas and Ferb in the Science Labs,” Sofia said. “Good,” William said. “We're just shy of the halfway point in our mission, and I think that the worst is yet to come.”

 

 

“ _C.I.C. to Prince William and Princess Sofia,_ ” a voice on the room's communications system said. William turned to his computer terminal and tapped a key. “Go ahead, Jeanne,” William said.

 

The face of Jeanne, friend and assistant to the witch-warrior Bayonetta, appeared on the terminal's screen. “ _We are approaching the interphase coordinates for the Unaligned World of Babylon 5, sir,_ ” she said.

 

“On our way, Jeanne,” Sofia said. “Sofia, out.” Sofia reached out and tapped a control to close the channel.

 

 

In the _Enterprise_ 's briefing room, William and Sofia stood next to the holographic projector in the center of the room as the ship's senior officers filed in. “Prince William to C.I.C. Miss Matthews, are you receiving?” William said.

 

A projection formed near where Jeanne and Bayonetta were sitting. The image of Riley Matthews nodded. “ _Loud and clear, William_ ,” she said.

 

“Now that that's settled, let's begin,” William said. “E.R.I.N.?” The holographic projection of E.R.I.N., the _Enterprise_ 's artificial intelligence system, appeared as the Briefing Room lights dimmed. “Nearly five years ago to the inhabitants of this world, Earth became threatened by a plague of unimaginable impact,” E.R.I.N. said.

 

 

“It was unleashed by an alien species known as the Drakh. The Interstellar Alliance, the ruling body of this world, believes that the Drakh were operating under orders left to them by a species known colloquially as the 'Shadows,' when the Shadows disappeared beyond the rim of the known galaxy three years before that,” E.R.I.N. continued.

 

As E.R.I.N. said that, a holographic projection showed footage of the battle that culminated with the Drakh deploying the plague in Earth's atmosphere.

 

 

“However, Master Yen Sid believes that the Drakh were actually operating under the direction of the A.I.C.,” E.R.I.N. concluded.

 

“I.A. scientists calculated that the plague would take five years to adjust to Earth's atmosphere and the genetic profile of the human body,” Isabella Garcia-Shapiro said as she stood up to join E.R.I.N. “Our mission in this world begins with us finding a cure to this plague.”

 

“How?” Tris Prior said. “With us,” Commander Meap said. “Master Yen Sid says that the blood of Meap's people contains an enzyme that counteracts the effects of the Drakh plague,” E.R.I.N. said. “We will make contact with the research vessel _Excalibur_ and deliver the cure to them.”

 

 

“Upon the successful deployment of the cure, we will be sent forward to 2271, where we will meet the Key from this world,” E.R.I.N. said. “Lennier, the half-human, half-Minbari son of by-then-former I.A. President John Sheridan and his wife, Delenn.”

 

A holographic image of Lennier appeared in place of the footage of the Drakh battle. “Lennier is the first-known hybrid of the human and Minbari species,” E.R.I.N. said. “As such, he represents the future of both peoples.”

 

“ _So he's a Key in more ways than one_ ,” Riley said. “Exactly, Riley,” E.R.I.N. said. “All right, everyone,” William said. “Riley, as soon as we come out of interphase, send a hailing message to the _Excalibur_ using our cover story.”

 

“ _Which is?_ ” Riley asked. “We're a civilian transport vessel that stumbled upon the location of a cure for the Drakh plague while making a transport run from Mars to Proxima III. After dropping off our client, we headed to the coordinates she specified and found a alien corpse,” E.R.I.N. said.

 

 

“After performing an autopsy, Dr. Shapiro discovered that the previously-uncatalogued species the corpse belonged to had an enzyme in its blood that destroyed the plague sample that we had in our cryo-storage system,” E.R.I.N. continued. “After all, all ships had been given orders from the Interstellar Alliance to contact the _Excalibur_ with any leads they may discover.”

 

“ _Understood_ ,” Riley said. “Gook luck to us all,” William said. “Dismissed.”

 

 

 


	2. Chapter One

_CHAPTER ONE_

 

 

 

As soon as the _Enterprise_ came out of the dimensional tunnel, Riley turned to one of Meap's pilots, seated at Communications. “Open a channel to Babylon 5,” Riley commanded. “Channel open, Ms. Matthews,” the pilot said.

 

“Babylon 5 Command and Control, this is civilian transport ship _DDV Enterprise_ , owned by Edgars Industries and registered out of Larson City Spaceport, Mars. This is a Priority-7-Epsilon comm request for research vessel _Excalibur_. Please respond,” Riley said.

 

 

 

_Interstellar Alliance Space Station Babylon 5_

 

In the command and control center of Babylon 5, Captain Elizabeth Lochley was just coming on duty when her executive officer, Lt. Commander Joshua Corwin, looked up from his console. “Captain, we're picking up a message for the _Excalibur_...” he started before noticing a notation on his panel.

 

“What is it, Mr. Corwin?” Lochley asked. “It is a Priority-7-Epsilon channel,” Corwin said. Picking up a private communications earpiece, Corwin put it in his ear and began to listen. “A civilian transport vessel, the _DDV Enterprise_ , was en route back here after a run from Mars to Proxima III when a client gave the ship's crew the coordinates for an abandoned alien outpost,” Corwin began, relaying the basics of the communication he was listening to.

 

“Once the _Enterprise_ arrived at that outpost, they found a corpse belonging to a previously-uncatalogued species. The ship's physician performed an autopsy and found that the species had an enzyme in its blood that destroyed the plague sample provided by the Alliance Scientific Research Council,” Corwin continued. “The _Excalibur_ will jump to rendezvous with the _Enterprise_ , with the two ships eventually coming here pending further orders from the President.”

 

“Mr. Corwin, get me a Gold Channel comm signal to Minbar and route it to my office. I want to speak to the President,” Lochley said. “Yes, ma'am,” Corwin said.

 

 

 

A few minutes later, Lochley strode into her office and saw that the channel she ordered was ready. “Decode and receive,” Lochley said to the station's computer. The image on her monitor switched to the face of Interstellar Alliance President John Sheridan.

 

“Mr. President, the _Excalibur_ may have found what we've been looking for,” Lochley began. “ _What do you mean, Captain?_ ” Sheridan asked. “She located a civilian transport ship, heading back to B-5 from a transport run to Proxima. Her science and medical teams apparently have a cure for the Drakh plague,” Lochley said.

 

 

Sheridan shook his head. “ _But, Captain..._ ” he started to say. “John, this is the real deal! I would not have used a Gold Channel transmission for a crank call!” Lochley yelled.

 

After a few moments of silence, Sheridan nodded. “ _All right. Have the_ Excalibur _and that civilian ship jump to Minbar immediately. I want to talk to the civilian ship's commander in person before I make any final decisions regarding deployment of the cure_ ,” Sheridan said.

 

“At once, Mr. President,” Lochley said. “Lochley, out.” The image of President Sheridan switched back to a station status diagram. Lochley tapped a control on the comm-link on her hand. “C&C, this is the Captain. Tell the _Excalibur_ and the _Enterprise_ to jump to Minbar at once. President Sheridan wants to speak to them,” she said.

 

 

Aboard the _Enterprise_ , the Gold Squadron pilot at Communications reported, “Ms. Matthews, we are receiving a message from Babylon 5 Command and Control,” he said. “ _DDV Enterprise_ is to jump to planet Minbar immediately.”

 

“Understood,” Riley said. “Matthews to Bridge. Alex, ready jump point to planet Minbar.” “ _Got ya, Riley,_ ” Alex Russo said. “Take us in when ready,” Riley said.

 

The _Enterprise_ sailed into the amber waves of energy of a jump point. The portal closed behind them. “C.I.C. to Prince William. We are on course for Minbar,” Riley said. “ _Good work up there, Riley. I'll be there momentarily to relieve you. William, out,_ ” William said.

 

 

A few minutes later, William strode onto the Bridge as the _Excalibur_ pulled alongside the _Enterprise_. “The _Excalibur_ is hailing,” Rocky said. “Put it through,” William said.

 

The holographic projector in the center of the C.I.C. switched to the Bridge of the _Excalibur_. “Enterprise _, this is research vessel_ Excalibur _, Captain Matthew Gideon commanding,_ ” the ship's commander said. “William Edwards, commander, _DDV Enterprise_ ,” William said with a nod. “ _Captain Edwards, if this cure of yours works, you will go down in history as the saviors of the human race,_ ” Gideon said.

 

“We'll see, Captain,” William said.

 

 

 

Hours later, the _Enterprise_ and the _Excalibur_ sailed out of the jump point and entered orbit of planet Minbar. “William, we're receiving a two-person comm channel,” Rocky said. “Go ahead and open it,” William said.

 

The holographic viewscreen appeared, revealing Captain Gideon and President Sheridan. “ _Mr. President, this is William Edwards, the commander of the_ DDV Enterprise _, the civilian ship that found the cure,_ ” Gideon said.

 

William nodded at Sheridan. “Mr. President, it is an honor and a pleasure to speak to you, sir,” William said.

 

“ _Captain Edwards, are you sure this 'cure' of yours works?_ ” Sheridan asked. “We performed tests on this cure, using a sample of the Drakh plague that we were provided by the I.A. Scientific Research Council,” William said. “My science and medical teams confirm the cure's effectiveness.”

 

Standing next to Sheridan, a black-haired woman with the bony crown of a Minbari spoke. “ _Where did you find this cure?_ ” she asked.

 

“ _From what he tells me, a passenger on his last transport run gave him the location of an alien outpost where he found a corpse from a previously-uncatalogued species_ ,” Gideon said. “My chief physician did an autopsy on the corpse and found that an enzyme from the corpse's blood counteracted the plague _,_ ” William added.

 

 

“ _I'd like to meet your staff in person_ ,” President Sheridan said. “Of course, Mr. President,” William said with a smile. “We'll make preparations to receive you as soon as you are ready to come aboard.”

 

“ _I'll come aboard your ship in three hours_ ,” Sheridan said. “Until then, Mr. President,” William said. “ _Enterprise_ , out.”

 

 


	3. Chapter Two

_CHAPTER TWO_

 

 

A few hours later, a Minbari shuttle docked with the _Enterprise_. William and Sofia stood at attention as the shuttle's embarkation hatch opened, revealing President Sheridan and the black-haired woman.

 

 

“Mr. President, welcome to the _Enterprise_ ,” William said. “May I introduce my fiancee and second-in-command, Michelle Glover?” Sofia smiled at Sheridan and the woman. “President Sheridan, it is an honor and pleasure to welcome you aboard,” she said.

 

“Thank you, Michelle,” Sheridan said. “This is my wife and Vice-President, Delenn.” Delenn nodded, then said in religious-caste Minbari, “May Valen guide you through your struggles.”

 

“May Valen guide us all,” William said in kind. “You speak Minbari, Captain?” Delenn asked. “Yes, ma'am,” William said. “My employer, Mr. Garibaldi, paid for me to learn the skills he felt I required for our work.”

 

“You asked to meet my science and medical officers,” he then said. “Follow us.” Sheridan and Delenn followed William and Sofia into the central access turbolift. “ _Level, please,_ ” E.R.I.N. said. “Crew Services, Deck 3,” William said.

 

 

“Your ship seems like no other ship I've ever seen,” Sheridan said. “Our ship is comprised of tech from every major Alliance race, plus races from other dimensions,” William said. “We were even able to reverse-engineer Vorlon and Shadow tech.”

 

“But, how?” Delenn said. “Not only did the Vorlons and the Shadows disappear beyond the Rim at the end of the Shadow War, but..” “All explanations will come in time, Madam Vice-President,” William said as the c.a.t. began to slow. “For now, let me just say that the _Enterprise_ , like the _Excalibur_ , is one-of-a-kind.”

 

 

The doors slid open onto the crew services deck. William and Sofia led Sheridan and Delenn into Sickbay, where Isabella and Zenon were working.

 

“Isabella, Zenon, this is Interstellar Alliance President John Sheridan and his wife, Vice-President Delenn,” William said. “Mr. President, Madam Vice-President, these are my chief medical officer, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro; and the chief science officer, Zenon Kar.”

 

“Mr. President, Madam Vice-President, I presume you want to see our research into the cure we found,” Isabella said. “Right this way.”

 

 

Isabella guided Sheridan and Delenn to a display screen and tapped a few buttons. “As the Captain mentioned, the Scientific Research Council provided a sample of the Drakh plague for analysis and testing against our cure,” Isabella said. “Watch.”

 

Sheridan smiled as on the display, the cure completely destroyed the Drakh plague. “I'll speak to President Luchenko about what to do next,” Sheridan said. “In the meantime, Delenn and I will remain aboard the _Enterprise_ while we hold position pending her decision.”

 

“The _Enterprise_ is hooked into StellarComm and ISN if you require it,” Sofia said. “All you need to do is ask for E.R.I.N.”

 

 

“E.R.I.N.?” Sheridan asked. “The _Enterprise_ 's computer system is based on a sentient personality matrix,” William said. “E.R.I.N., or **E** lectronic **R** econnaissance and **I** ntelligence **N** etwork, is the name we call it. E.R.I.N., you are to provide to President Sheridan and Vice-President Delenn every courtesy required for the duration of their stay.”

 

“ _Acknowledged_ ,” E.R.I.N. said. “ _There is an unoccupied suite of quarters ten-point-seven meters from your present position, President Sheridan. It has all the amenities you shall require while you are aboard. Please follow the tracer lights._ ”

 

A blinking line of lights appeared on the floor from the Sickbay entry doors the four stood at to another pair of doors about eleven meters away. “Thank you, Captain,” Sheridan said. “Thank you to you as well, E.R.I.N.,” Delenn added.

 

“ _Assisting the crew and visitors of the_ Enterprise _is my job, Delenn,_ ” E.R.I.N. said. William and Sofia saluted Sheridan and Delenn before they followed the tracer lights into the room that E.R.I.N. had readied.

 

 

A few minutes later, William was in the C.I.C., glancing at his private terminal when Sheridan's voice came on the comm. “ _President Sheridan to Captain Edwards_ ,” he said.

 

“Go ahead, Mr. President,” William said. “ _Tell the_ Excalibur _to begin preparations for a jump to Earth. You shall follow them into hyperspace as soon as they are ready_ ,” Sheridan said.

 

“At once, sir,” William said. “Edwards, out.” At that, Rocky turned to her panel. “ _Enterprise_ to _Excalibur_. Set jump course for Earth. We will follow you,” she said. “ _Acknowledged,_ Enterprise _,_ ” a voice from the _Excalibur_ said. “ _We will execute jump in 30 seconds. See you on the other side._ ”

 

 

William watched on the holographic viewscreen as the _Enterprise_ turned and followed the _Excalibur_ into hyperspace. “I'm gonna go get some rest,” William said to Rocky. “Take over, Rocky.”

 

Rocky nodded, then stood from her panel and moved over to the Galaxy Map. One of Meap's pilots took her place.

 

 

A few hours later, William was back on duty when Sheridan's voice came on the comm. “ _Sheridan to Captain Edwards,_ ” he said. “Go ahead, Mr. President,” William said.

 

“ _What is our position and estimated time of arrival?_ ” Sheridan asked. William tapped a control, making a holographic display appear in front of him. On it was the path the _Enterprise_ and the _Excalibur_ were taking through hyperspace to the jumpgate, or travel point, servicing the Sol system. “According to the _Excalibur_ 's navigational charts, we should arrive at the Sol jumpgate in three hours,” William said, reading the display.

 

“ _Thank you, Captain_ ,” Sheridan said. “ _How go the preparations to deliver the cure?_ ” “Our senior staff is gathered in the briefing lounge on Deck 2 to discuss the delivery system that Ms. Kar developed,” William said. “The guard on watch outside your quarters will escort you there.”

 

“ _Understood. We're on our way,_ ” Sheridan said before the channel closed. William gestured for one of Meap's pilots to take command before stepping into the briefing room.

 

 

A few minutes later, William and Zenon were standing next to the central holographic projector as Sheridan and Delenn walked into the briefing room. “Mr. President, my place is yours,” William said, gesturing to an empty space on a bench next to Sofia. Phineas Flynn stood up and moved to stand next to Isabella so Delenn could sit next to Sheridan.

 

“I've invited President Sheridan and Vice-President Delenn to this briefing in order to discuss the final plans for the delivery system Ms. Kar designed to deliver the cure for the Drakh plague,” William said. “Ms. Kar?”

 

 

Zenon tapped a control, causing a technical schematic to appear. “The Proto-54 Microbial Weapons Delivery System,” she said. “Capable of using any form of projectile weaponry or sensing device.”

 

The schematic was replaced by a computer mockup of the plans for the delivery process. “We intend to load some of our photon torpedoes—they are our primary projectile weapon, Mr. President—with the cure and blast them into the plague cloud surrounding Earth,” Zenon continued. “The torpedoes must be targeted at precise equidistant intervals throughout Earth's atmosphere, or the dispersal will fail.”

 

 

On the display, twelve blinking markers represented twelve photon torpedoes as they encircled Earth. “At a remote command signal only able to be activated by Captain Edwards, Ms. Glover or myself, the torpedoes will detonate. This will cause the cure to be spread by the Earth's own weather patterns and the concussion waves of detonation,” Zenon finished.

 

Delenn held up her hand. “Zenon, what if the Drakh attempt to prevent your deployment of the cure?” she asked.

 

 

“That is where we come in, Madam Vice-President,” Meap said. Sheridan and Delenn's heads turned to where Meap sat.

 

“This is Commander Meap, the leader of Gold Wing—our starfighter squadron,” Zenon said. “Gold Wing will patrol in near-Earth space along with the Captain and the _Excalibur_ 's Starfury squadron in order to intercept any threats that may arise.”

 

 

 

“Well said, Zenon,” Meap said. “Now, once the torpedoes have reached the precisely-calculated equidistance, one of the three of us will issue the remote detonation command,” Zenon said, indicating William, Sofia and herself.

 

 

Candace Flynn, Phineas' sister, stood from where she sat and reached into a pocket on her skirt. Withdrawing a Ship Change Key, she handed it to Sheridan. “President Sheridan, I believe this belongs to you, sir,” Candace said.

 

Sheridan's eyes widened when he saw the legend _Agamemnon_ written on the side of the ship model the Key represented. “In the briefing files we were given, there was a reference to the _Agamemnon_ being the ship you commanded prior to your posting as commander of Babylon 5, as well as the ship from which you led the battle to retake Earth from President Clark's forces,” Candace added.

 

“Why, thank you, Miss...” Sheridan said. “Candace Flynn,” Candace said with a nod. “Well, thank you for the gift, Candace,” Sheridan said. “I shall treasure it every day that I have left.” Candace smiled before kissing fiancee Jeremy Johnson and sitting back down on the bench.

 

 

“Now that we all know where we stand on the delivery of the cure, we need to discuss strategy in the event that the Drakh or other possible aggressors come to attack us as we deploy the Proto-54,” William said.

 

The Proto-54 delivery mockup was supplemented by icons representing the _Enterprise_ and her Gold Wing squadron, the _Excalibur_ and its Starfury squadron and _Gavan's Glory_.

 

 

“Excuse me, but what is _Gavan's Glory_?” Sheridan asked. William smiled. “My personal starfighter, named after the flight call-sign of the man who donated it to us,” he said.

 

“Captain Edwards is a fully-qualified starfighter pilot, owing to his service on Babylon 5 under Commander Sinclair,” Calhoun said. “Sergeant Tamora Calhoun, our chief tactical officer,” Sofia said. “On loan from General Franklin's platoon.”

 

“And you developed this strategy, Sergeant?” Sheridan said. “Yes, sir,” Calhoun said. “While the Captain is in combat, Ms. Glover will command the _Enterprise_.”

 

“And so she shall,” Sheridan said. “Delenn and I are merely here as observers on behalf of the Alliance.” Delenn simply nodded. “Now that jurisdictional conflicts are resolved, we must be ready to execute the plan upon coming out of the Sol jumpgate,” William said.

 

“E.R.I.N., status update on approach to Sol jumpgate,” Sofia said. “ _We will arrive at the Sol System jumpgate in approximately 1.35 hours,_ ” E.R.I.N. said. “ _We needed to increase our approach speed._ ”

 

 

 

“Why, E.R.I.N.?” William said. “ _A craft identifying itself as_ White Star 42 _sent a coded message to the_ Excalibur _twenty minutes ago,_ ” E.R.I.N. said. “ _It indicated that a massive fleet is approaching the Sol jumpgate through an alternate vector._ ”

 

“Do you have an image of that fleet?” Delenn said. “ _Yes, Madam Vice-President_ ,” E.R.I.N. said. “ _Routing scan to Briefing Room._ ”

 

The tactical plan was replaced by a scan from _White Star 42_ 's forward sensors. It showed hundreds of craft. William could recognize several Drakh ship designs from the briefing files, as well as others he found especially and dreadfully familiar. “Oh, _shtako_ ,” he said. “Who are they?” Sheridan asked.

 

 

“The Army of Inter-Universal Chaos,” Sofia said. “A group of evil beings from multiple dimensions, seeking to either destroy or subjugate the multi-verse. It is our belief that the Shadows were not the force behind the Drakh deploying the plague, but the A.I.C.”

 

“I wouldn't put it past them,” Zenon said. “Anyway, we must be ready for anything that the Drakh or the A.I.C. may throw at us,” William said. “All hands, go to Tactical Alert. Dismissed.”

 

 

The crew rose to their feet and left the Briefing Room. “Captain, will you want us to remain in our quarters during the operation?” Sheridan asked. “If you wish to,” William said. “Your quarters will be linked into our systems and will also allow you to interact with us as needed.”

 

“Be safe, Captain,” Delenn said. “We will,” William said before leaving the Briefing Room.

 

 


	4. Chapter Three

_CHAPTER THREE_

 

 

An hour later, the _Enterprise_ and the _Excalibur_ were about to exit the Sol jumpgate. William stood at the Galaxy Map and tapped a control.

 

“Attention, all hands. This is the Captain _,_ ” William said. “We are about to jump to normal space near Pluto. The ship will, in all likelihood, be in combat shortly thereafter. The existence of this world's human race will hinge on our actions in the next few minutes, so let us be absolutely steadfast. Good luck, be safe, and let's get the job done. Prince William, out.”

 

After closing the intracraft channel, William turned to Sofia. “Take care of her, Sofia,” William said before entering the c.a.t.

 

 

In the cockpit of _Gavan's Glory_ , William watched as Gold Squadron launched its fighters. Finally, William tapped the engine enable control and grasped the flight control joystick. Under his expert hand, William pulled alongside the viewports of the Crew Services deck and angled _Gavan's Glory_ so that its cockpit viewports sat directly across from Sheridan and Delenn's viewport.

 

William saluted Sheridan, who returned the salute. Then, William turned back towards the approaching battle.

 

“ _Gavan's Glory_ to Gold Wing. Get ready for some fireworks,” William said. “ _Understood, Silver-7,_ ” Meap said. “All right, everyone _,_ ” William said. “ _Gavan's Glory_ to _Enterprise_ _._ Is the Proto-54 ready?” “ _Yes, Your Highness,_ ” Zenon said.

 

“Very well, then. Fire!” William commanded. The _Enterprise_ proceeded to launch the torpedoes. “We must ensure that the torpedoes reach their proper detonation points, or the operation fails,” William said. “Gold Wing, work with your counterparts from the _Excalibur_ _._ The _Enterprise_ and _Excalibur_ will do the same.”

 

 

“ _Gavan's Glory_ _,_ this is the _Enterprise_ _,_ ” Sofia said. “ _Our sensors are detecting a jump point opening. A ship is coming through._ ”

 

William looked out of the viewports and saw the azure hue of an opening jump point. Fortunately, the craft coming out of the jump point had Earth Alliance markings on the side. The voice of the ship's commanding officer came over his speakers.

 

“ _This is the Earth Alliance destroyer_ V.K. McMahon _, Captain Susan Ivanova commanding, to_ Excalibur _and_ DDV Enterprise _. May we join in?_ ” the voice said.

 

“ _Susan, this is President Sheridan aboard the_ Enterprise _. We welcome your assistance_ ,” President Sheridan said from his stateroom on the _Enterprise_.

 

“ _It's good to hear your voice again, sir,_ ” Ivanova said. “ _Where do you want us?_ ” “ _Coordinate with Princess Sofia aboard_ DDV Enterprise _. She'll put you where you need to be_ ,” Sheridan said. “ _Understood, Mr. President,_ ” Ivanova said. “V.K. McMahon _, out._ ”

 

 

The _V.K. McMahon_ pulled alongside the _Enterprise_ and the _Excalibur_ and launched its Starfury squadron.

 

“ _This is where the fun begins,_ ” Sofia said. “V.K. McMahon _Starfury squadron, cover coordinates 234 by 41 by 10. Take further instructions from the pilot of Gold-23._ ”

 

“ _Acknowledged,_ Enterprise _,_ ” the voice of a _V.K. McMahon_ Starfury pilot said. “ _Heading to specified coordinates._ ”

 

 

William turned his attention to a pack of Drakh fighters approaching his position. “Smile, you son-of-a...” William said before targeting the fighters and tapping a control. A single torpedo lanced out from the launcher on _Gavan's Glory_ , then split into five smaller torpedoes.

 

Each micro-torpedo found its target, exploding its quarry into shards of fire, radiation and debris. Then, out of the corner of his eye, he saw an A.I.C. fighter deploy a net of some kind and turn towards one of the torpedoes bearing the plague cure.

 

 

William cringed, for even one torpedo out of position would render the cure inert. Apparently, a Starfury from the _V.K. McMahon_ was reading his thoughts and used her craft's pulse cannons to destroy the A.I.C. fighter. “Good shooting, Gamma-2,” William said.

 

“ _Thank you, Captain,_ ” the fighter's pilot said. “ _It's what we're here for._ ” While the Starfuries and Gold Wing fighters were rounding up the Drakh and A.I.C. fighters, William noticed that all twelve photon torpedoes were in the proper position in Earth's atmosphere.

 

William tapped a control. “E.R.I.N., this is Prince William of Cinnabar. Activate Proto-54 detonation sequence,” William said. “ _Does Princess Sofia the First of Enchancia concur?_ ” E.R.I.N. said. “ _I concur,_ ” Sofia said. “ _Does Ensign Zenon Kar concur?_ ” E.R.I.N. added. “ _I concur,_ ” Zenon said. “ _Engage Proto-54 detonation sequence now!_ ”

 

 

William smiled as all twelve torpedoes detonated simultaneously. On his display, the Drakh plague cloud began to dissipate. Finally, thirty minutes after detonation, E.R.I.N. reported, “ _I read zero plague density. Repeat: zero plague density._ ”

 

William let out the breath he had been holding as the sounds of cheering and celebration began to flow through the open comm channel. Sheridan and Delenn appeared on a holographic viewer. “ _Sheridan to Prince William_ ,” Sheridan said.

 

“I read you, Mr. President,” William said. “ _You did it,_ ” Sheridan said. William shook his head, then turned _Gavan's Glory_ for home. “We _all_ did it,” William said.

 

 

In the _Enterprise_ 's briefing lounge, the senior staff, Sheridan, Delenn, Gideon and Ivanova sat and discussed what had just transpired. Suddenly, E.R.I.N.'s voice came over the communications pickups. “ _Attention, everyone. There is something coming in from ISN that I think you all should see,_ ” she said.

 

 

A holographic display screen formed. On it was the InterStellar Network logo and the epigram “Special Report.” It dissolved into the image of a brunette-haired and fair-skinned woman. “ _Good afternoon. I am Lynn Stewart, reporting from the ISN network studios at EarthDome in Geneva, Switzerland,_ ” the woman began. “ _We interrupt regular network programming with a breaking news update on the end of the plague crisis that has jeopardized the future of the human race for the last five years._ ”

 

The close-up of the woman dissolved into shots of the battle. “ _Three hours ago, the combined force of two Earth Alliance vessels and a civilian transport ship turned back a Drakh fighter squadron, allowing the deployment of a cure. The formal statement announcing what had happened was read by Earth Alliance President Suzanna Luchenko only moments ago,_ ” the reporter said.

 

The image of the graying Earth President appeared on the holographic display. “ _Good afternoon, everyone,_ ” she began. “ _Three hours ago, three vessels arrived in Earth orbit—on my order—and were able to deploy a cure to the Drakh plague that threatened the survival of the human race._ ”

 

The closeup of Luchenko became a split-screen between Luchanko and the three ships. “ _The Interstellar Alliance research vessel_ Excalibur, _commanded by Captain Matthew Gideon; the Earth Alliance destroyer_ V.K. McMahon, _commanded by Captain Susan Ivanova; and the Edgars Industries-owned civilian transport_ DDV Enterprise _, commanded by William Edwards. It was actually the_ Enterprise _that found the key component to the cure,_ ” Luchenko said.

 

“ _I would like to invite the three captains to a press conference in one hour so that I and the rest of the human race can honor the leaders who helped ensure a brighter future for all mankind. Thank you._ ”

 

 


	5. Chapter Four

_CHAPTER FOUR_

 

 

William, dressed in his royal outfit, sat next to Gideon and Ivanova (dressed in their Earth Alliance dress uniforms) as President Luchenko stood and walked up to the podium. “Thank you for coming on such short notice,” Luchenko began before gesturing for the Earth Alliance officers, civilian visitors and media journalists to resume their seats.

 

“President Sheridan and I are here now to honor the three leaders who, with their brave actions on this day, ensured a bright and continued future for the human race. For two of them, it was their duty as officers of EarthForce to defend the planet and people they swore to protect. For one, it was merely a moral obligation. However, he too put aside his fear and the fears of those who served under him to come to our aid at the time when it was needed the most,” Luchenko continued.

 

“At this time, I would like to introduce them and have them speak. First, the commander whose mission it was to find a cure: commander of the Interstellar Alliance research vessel _Excalibur_ , Captain Matthew Gideon,” Luchenko finished.

 

 

Gideon stood and, with those present applauding, shook Sheridan's and Luchenko's hands. “Thank you for your kind words, Madam President,” Gideon said. As Sheridan and Luchenko sat down, Gideon turned to address the gathering.

 

“When I was given command of the _Excalibur_ five years ago by President Sheridan, I was told that it was very unlikely that we would find a cure in time to save Earth. However, I promised him that we would do whatever it took,” he began.

 

“It seemed, however, that all of our efforts would be for naught. That was when we got the call from Babylon 5, saying that Captain Edwards and his crew had found what we were looking for. I, along with our entire crew and the rest of humanity, owe Captain Edwards and his crew so much. Ladies and gentlebeings, commander of the _DDV Enterprise_ , William Edwards,” Gideon finished.

 

 

The gathered dignitaries stood and applauded as William shook Gideon's hand and stood at the podium. “Thank you, Captain,” William said. “When I took command of the _Enterprise_ , I was told by Michael Garibaldi of Edgars Industries—my employer—that I might be helping the last survivors of humanity get as far away from Earth as possible before the end. However, when that one client told me about the place we found that one corpse, we knew that our mission had become one of saving humanity.”

 

“I would like to thank my crew, all of whom understood the risks involved and who so desperately wanted to save humanity,” William continued. “Without them, I doubt I'd have been able to pull this off. I also would like to thank Captains Gideon and Ivanova—as well as their crews—for risking their own lives to help us deploy the cure.”

 

“Before I turn things over to Captain Ivanova, let me say one last thing,” William said. “Humanity, while unique in its own way, is lucky to be a part of a union such as the Alliance. And I, for one, am damn proud to be part of a race such as humanity. With that said, let me turn things over to the commander of the Earth Alliance destroyer _V.K. McMahon_ , Captain Susan Ivanova.”

 

 

The gathered viewers clapped once more as William shook Ivanova's hand and sat back down next to Gideon. William watched as Ivanova thanked her crew, as well as those of the _Excalibur_ and the _Enterprise_ , for doing what was needed for humanity to survive.

 

 

After the conference, Sheridan walked up to William, Delenn close behind. “Captain, if you don't mind, we'd like a ride back to Minbar,” Sheridan said. “We were headin' that way anyway, Mr. President. It's no bother,” William said.

 

William opened his Mobilates. “Edwards to _Enterprise_. Three to energize,” he said. William, Sheridan and Delenn dissolved in the _Enterprise_ transporter.

 

 

In their guest quarters on the _Enterprise_ , Sheridan and Delenn looked at William. “I'm sorry I lied to you about who we really are, Mr. President,” William said. “But we had to. The A.I.C. would have done worse things had we kept our identity secret.”

 

“He speaks the truth, John,” Delenn said. “When I examined the _Enterprise_ 's record tapes, I came across a directive from a being identified as Yen Sid. This being, apparently a wizard of some sort, has ordered William to maintain a secret identity wherever he travels until the A.I.C. gives an indication of their intentions.”

 

Sheridan thought for a moment then nodded. “I understand,” he said. “William, regardless of who you truly are, thank you for helping protect us.”

 

“It's what we do, Mr. President,” William said. “As for why we're really here, there is something else you should know. As Delenn can tell you, each world has a person or element that, when combined with those from the other twenty-nine worlds, will create the only power that can destroy the A.I.C.”

 

“Well, the Key from this world is someone very close to you both,” William continued. He then tapped a control next to the monitor screen. A picture appeared on it. “Our son?!?” Sheridan said. “Yes,” William said. “David, or Lennier as he is known in our records.”

 

 

“Four years from now, we will return to Minbar, when Lennier is of the age when his Key powers should start to manifest themselves,” William continued. “Should we tell him of this?” Delenn asked. “No,” William said. “That is my responsibility.”

 

“So, let me make sure the facts are straight,” Sheridan said. “David— _Lennier_ —is the person from this world that you need to save every world.” “Exactly,” William said.

 

 

“ _C.I.C. to Prince William. We're approaching the Minbari home system jumpgate,_ ” Alex said. “Very well, Alex. Our guests will be departing the ship as soon as we jump back to normal space. Prince William, out,” William said.

 

 

And so, just a few moments after jumping back to normal space, Sheridan and Delenn's Minbari shuttle departed the _Enterprise_ 's landing bay. William quickly got on _Gavan's Glory_ and secured himself in the pilot's chair.

 

 

“ _C.I.C. to all decks. This is Riley Matthews speaking. Please prepare for temporal wave impact,_ ” Riley said.

 

William closed his eyes and took a deep breath as the wave hit.

 

 


	6. Chapter Five

_CHAPTER FIVE_

 

 

William opened his eyes to a beeping from the communications systems on _Gavan's Glory_. “Prince William. Go ahead,” William said.

 

“ _This is Riley, Your Highness. We have arrived in the year 2272 and are being hailed by a civilian vessel operating under the authority of the Rangers of the Interstellar Alliance_ ,” Riley said from C.I.C.

 

“On my way, Riley,” William said. “Inform the civilian ship's commander that I shall be along presently.”

 

“ _Yes, sir,_ ” Riley said. “ _Matthews, out._ ”

 

 

In _Enterprise_ 's C.I.C., William exited the c.a.t. and turned to Sam Lockwood, seated at Communications. “Put the civilian ship's commander through on the holo-com, Sam,” William said. “Will do,” Sam said.

 

The holographic schematic of the _Enterprise_ was replaced by the reptilian visage of the civilian ship's commander. “ _This is the civilian transport_ Sammartino _, operating on behalf of the Rangers of the Interstellar Alliance. I am Citizen G'Kar of the Narn Regime, and I am in command. To whom do I speak?_ ” he said.

 

“This is the _DDV Enterprise_ , a civilian transport registered out of Larson City Spaceport, Mars. I am Captain William Edwards,” William said. “I have heard much about you, Citizen G'Kar.”

 

 

“ _And I about you and your ship, Captain Edwards,_ ” G'Kar said. “ _We in the Alliance have not heard anything from you since you helped save Earth from the Drakh plague four years ago._ ” “Well, after dropping off President Sheridan and Delenn on Minbar, Mr. Garibaldi released us from our obligations to Edgars Industries. We've been doing some freelance work out of contact with the Alliance ever since,” William said.

 

“We'd appreciate an update on what has transpired in the last four years, Citizen,” William said. G'Kar smiled. “ _I shall come aboard your ship in thirty minutes,_ ” he said. “ _Since speaking to Ranger One four years ago about your ship, I've always wanted to visit you._ ”

 

“Ranger One?” William asked. “ _After President Sheridan left office, he became leader of the Rangers,_ ” G'Kar said.

 

 

“Ah. I see,” William said. “Our matter-transport system stands ready to beam you aboard.” “ _I am looking forward to it,_ ” G'Kar said before signaling someone out of viewer range to end the transmission.

 

 

 

Thirty minutes later, Sofia and Zenon stood ready as the transporter beam deposited G'Kar on the reception pad. “Welcome to the _Enterprise_ , Citizen G'Kar. I am Michelle Edwards, Captain Edwards' wife and first officer. This is Zenon Kar, our chief science officer,” Sofia said in introducing herself and Zenon.

 

“Where is Captain Edwards?” G'Kar said. “It was my understanding that he would be here to welcome me personally.”

 

 

“Captain Edwards is currently busy, bringing our systems up-to-date since returning to Alliance space, Citizen,” Zenon said. “He bade us to escort you on a tour of the ship, then to his quarters for a meal and private discussions.”

 

“Ah,” G'Kar said. “Lead on then.” Sofia gestured for G'Kar to follow her and Zenon out of the transporter room.

 

 

An hour later in his cabin, William was finishing preparing a meal that he and G'Kar would share during their discussion when his door chime sounded. “Enter,” William said.

 

The door slid open to reveal Sofia, Zenon and G'Kar. “Citizen G'Kar, William,” Sofia said. “Thanks, Michelle,” William said. “Zee, we need to talk later about an idea I have to extend our sensor range.”

 

“All right, William,” Zenon said as G'Kar walked in and started observing the fish in the aquarium that lined one wall of the cabin. The doors slid shut behind Sofia and Zenon, leaving William and G'Kar alone.

 

“Citizen G'Kar, I am sorry to have implied that I would be present at your arrival,” William said as he walked up to greet him in the Narn fashion.

 

 

“That is all right, Captain,” G'Kar said as he returned the greeting. “Your wife and Miss Kar explained the situation well. A credit to your crew.”

 

“I consider each member of my crew as a credit to it,” William said before gesturing to the table he had set. “I put this together so that we can talk over a good meal.”

 

 

“I know who you are, Prince William,” G'Kar said. “President Sheridan told me to expect you here, now, at this time and place.” William followed G'Kar back to the table. “I am to escort you to Minbar to pick up Lennier.”

 

“I see,” William said. “John asked me not to mention your true identity and that of your crew to anyone. As far as my crew of Rangers is concerned, you are merely the ship that saved Earth four years ago,” G'Kar said.

 

“Thank you, Citizen,” William said. “So, what did you think of the ship?” “Quite impressive,” G'Kar said.

 

 

A few hours later, in his quarters at the Ranger headquarters on Minbar, John Sheridan was sitting with Delenn and watching the sun rise over the crystalline city of Tuzenor. A Minbari Ranger walked up to the couple.

 

“Sorry to disturb you, _Entil'Zha_ ,” the Ranger said. “We just received word that the _DDV Enterprise_ and the _Sammartino_ have arrived in orbit.”

 

 

Sheridan turned to face the Ranger. “Thank you. Return to your meditations and I will see to it,” he said. “Yes, _Entil'Zha_ ,” the Ranger said before bowing, turning and walking away.

 

Sheridan turned back to Delenn and smiled. “It's time, Delenn. Go and wake up David, while I welcome the _Enterprise_ ,” he said. “Yes, John,” Delenn said before kissing Sheridan.

 

 

As Delenn stood and walked away, John stayed for a few moments and watched the sun finally peek over the horizon, its amber rays causing the buildings to shine in every color of the spectrum.

 

He then took a deep breath. If what William had said to him four years before was true, Sheridan would soon have to say goodbye to his son.

 

 


	7. Chapter Six

_CHAPTER SIX_

 

 

William walked into the CIC as a _White Star_ approached. "DDV Enterprise, _this is_ White Star 17. _Ranger One awaits your arrival at the Ranger headquarters compound in Tuzenor_ ," the voice of the ship's commander said.

 

William gestured for Sam to open the channel. " _White Star 17_ , this is the _Enterprise_ , Captain William Edwards responding," William said. "We read your message and will prepare for arrival in fifteen minutes. Edwards, out."

 

As soon as Sam confirmed that the channel was closed, William turned to Sofia and Riley. "Sofia, Riley, come with me. Bayonetta, you have the conn," William said. William, Sofia and Riley got in the central access turbolift.

 

 

 

Down on Minbar, Sheridan watched as _Gavan's Glory_ angled for a landing on one of the Ranger headquarters' central landing pads. The hatch opened, revealing William, Sofia and Riley.

 

"Prince William, Princess Sofia, welcome to Minbar," Sheridan said. "It's nice to know you kept your promise." William, then Sofia, shook Sheridan's hand.

 

"I always try to do so," William said. "This is Riley Matthews, another member of my crew." Riley simply nodded her greetings to Sheridan. "Nice to meet you, Riley," Sheridan said.

 

 

 

Delenn approached the landing pad, a young boy in tow. "William, Sofia, it is good to see you both again," Delenn said. "Same here, Delenn," William said. "And this must be Lennier."

 

Lennier nodded, then greeted the Enterprise threesome in the typical Minbari fashion. "Prince William, Princess Sofia, I am prepared to serve you to the best of my ability," he said.

 

"I welcome you, Lennier, and accept your vow of service," William said. "I am quite sure that your parents will be proud of you for helping us." Lennier turned to Sheridan and Delenn.

 

 

"We will be, my son. Just listen to Prince William and Princess Sofia as you would us," Delenn said. "Yes, Mother," Lennier said.

 

 

Lennier then turned back to face William, Sofia and Riley. "Prince William, all of my possessions are in the satchel on my shoulder. I am ready to depart as soon as you are," Lennier said, indicating the knapsack slung over his right shoulder.

 

 

"Very well, Mr. Lennier," Sofia said. "We shall leave at once." Lennier looked at Sheridan and Delenn one last time before joining William, Sofia and Riley aboard _Gavan's Glory_.

 

 

 

A couple of hours later, back aboard the _Enterprise_ , William and Sofia had just finished showing Lennier around the ship when E.R.I.N.'s voice came on the comm. " _Intruder Alert! An unknown craft has appeared in Landing Bay 2_ ," E.R.I.N. said.

 

"All Gold Squadron pilots in the vicinity of Landing Bay 2, report there immediately. Weapons to high-level stun," William said. "Sofia, Lennier, with me."

 

 

As William, Sofia and Lennier entered Landing Bay 2, Lieutenant Barb saluted William. "According to E.R.I.N.'s cultural database, the object appears upon visual inspection to be a police telephone box from the United Kingdom, circa the 1950s," she said. "However, upon further scans, we have determined a very disturbing fact."

 

"What is it, Lieutenant?" William said. "The craft, in terms of technological sophistication, is like the _Enterprise_ ," Barb said.

 

 

The door of the "telephone box" creaked open. The Gold Squadron pilots readied their weapons. A gray-haired man was the first to appear, followed by an auburn-haired female who almost looked like Sofia.

 

"Stand where you are," William said with arms folded across his chest. "I am Prince William of Cinnabar, and this is Princess Sofia of Enchancia." The female reacted with shock to William's introduction.

 

"Identify yourselves," Sofia said. The man gestured first to the woman, then to himself. "My companion's name is Clara Oswald. My name is The Doctor," the man said.

 

 

 

_To be continued in_

30 Worlds: Megaforce, Episode XIII: "The Doctor and the Descendants"

 

 


End file.
